


A Challenge

by merr



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merr/pseuds/merr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel bond while spending the weekend at Jack's cabin in Minnesota.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Challenge

Jack and Daniel were sitting around a smallish fire, side by side in the deep Minnesota night, surrounded by a chorus of insects and the crackling of deadwood.

"It's easy -- grip it here, and tug..."

Jack hissed under his breath, staring raptly at Daniel's hands.

"Then, suck the head, like this."

Jack's stomach flipped and he felt sweat break out across his forehead, "Danny, it's too--guh--"

The older man pushed the tin plate of crayfish toward Daniel, making a face as his partner laughed at his squeamishness and picked up another tiny red crustacean in his deft hands, "It's the eyes that get you, isn't it?" Daniel teased, snapping the tail off and prying it open before sucking the meat out. 

Jack mimed a disgusted shudder and pointed at the sizeable bass filet on his plate, " _This_ \-- this is meat. _That's_ a river spider and there's no way you're going to convince me to eat one, ever."

Daniel raised an eyebrow before tossing the empty shell in the fire and wiping his mouth, a grin creeping across his face, "Was that a challenge, Jack?"


End file.
